


Not in the Job Description, take two

by ExtraPenguin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Gen, I'M SORRY TELIMEZH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: The fluffy re-write of Not in the Job Description.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not in the Job Description](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813639) by [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin). 



Telimezh opened the door with trepidation. The merchant had assured them all that his ware was both safe and relaxing, but someone still had to investigate more thoroughly before His Serenity would be allowed near. Some of his colleagues in the Untheileneise Guard had already done a cursory check of the room the merchant had installed his … apparatus? in, but had refused to report beyond it not being dangerous.

Telimezh scanned the room. The whitewash on the walls was fresh, and the only furniture in the room was a massage bench and a chest in the corner. The bench looked nonthreatening, so Telimezh chose to start his investigation with the chest.

He took two steps before a voice spoke, startling him hugely. “Hello? Are you here to investigate us?”

After he regained his composure and got his heart rate back under control, he saw that what he had thought was a chest was instead a large tank of water with a … thing inside. It had no ears or hair, but was instead an ovoid bulb with two mournful eyes and – Anmura’s balls, were those _tentacles_?

Telimezh fainted.

 

“Serenity, you shouldn’t enter the room,” Beshelar’s disapproving voice came out. “ _Especially_ if Lieutenant Telimezh hasn’t come out yet and there’s a racket within.”

Kiru sighed. “We’ll go in.”

Telimezh blinked in confusion as shape – Kiru? – shaded him. His head hurt.

“Ah. Concussion.” She became smaller. “He will require rest, Serenity.”

“How?” His Serenity asked. Based on the disapproving noises Beshelar and even Cala were making, he had come into the room. Telimezh tried to emulate Beshelar, but all that came out was a pitiful moan.

“Is he all right?” an unfamiliar voice asked. All the shadows near Telimezh went still. “We think he came here to investigate us, but he fainted. Will he be all right?”

“We believe he will be, ah…” His Serenity said.

“Min Dhatal of Clan Tsoghat. We were severed from our friends and loved ones forever by a Barizheise fisherman who then sold us to Mer Palmar. We believe he wanted to sell us to you.”

“But that’s slavery!” His Serenity exclaimed, obviously distressed. “I- we- that can’t be!”

“Perhaps you could be returned to your family, Min Thatal?” Cala asked.

“They will have moved far away,” she said morosely. “We have nowhere to go.”

“Would a paid post in the Court be something you’d like, or would you rather move elsewhere?” His Serenity asked, still concerned.

“You would hire us?” she asked. “Thank you! Thank you _so much!_ Please, let us demonstrate our skills as a masseuse!”

Telimezh heard no more, for at that point some of his colleagues from the Untheileneise Guard came and lifted him off to his bed under Kiru’s direction.


End file.
